


Heat of the Ocean

by Sethrine



Series: Commissioned Works [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merman!V, Possessive Behavior, Possessive V, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: V had been acting strange the past couple of days, all starting with his sudden, excessive need to touch.At least he wasn’t in pain - at least, not the type of pain you initially thought.A commission for the absolutely lovely Zelayan!





	Heat of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelayan/gifts).



> This was a commission for the absolutely lovely Zelayan! Than you so much for commissioning me, dear! It was an absolute pleasure writing this!

V had been acting strange the past couple of days.

It had come on rather suddenly, whatever affliction it was that was causing the merman to act all out of sorts, and it was concerning. You worried that it was contagious and could spread to the others you had come to know, Nero and Kyrie and the elder twin brothers who mostly kept to themselves, but ended up visiting out of sheer curiosity, much like everyone else.

Oddly enough, none of them seemed any worse for wear. In fact, none of them seemed remotely concerned over V’s behavior, and you wondered if, perhaps, it was a normal occurrence amongst their kind.

Whatever it was, it all started with the excessive touching.

V rather liked touching your skin. You often found yourself nearly waist-deep out in the ocean’s more shallow region near your secluded home, the iridescently colored mer content below the water’s surface to swim about you lazily and brush against your legs or popping up to smooth webbed fingers over your arms as you read poetry books to him. For two days straight, however, the touching felt more possessive, more grabby and demanding the longer you stayed in the water.

The day after noticing the somewhat subtle change, a frightening altercation occurred, one you never would have expected to see from V’s docile nature.

Just like the days previous, he was being rather handsy, nose perpetually pressed into your ribcage while his hands stroked at your legs in large, sweeping motions, occasionally peeking up and motioning for you to kiss him. You were sat near the shoreline, though submerged enough in the water that there was a constant pool of it about your hips as you leaned against one of the many large rock formations that scattered the shallows of the beach.

There was movement in the deeper waters that caught your eye, and you looked up just in time to see two heads breach the surface. Eagerly, you waved to the two mers, Nero and Kyrie, smiling as the latter gave a beaming smile that lit her speckled features. Nero began leading them closer at your acknowledgment of them, most likely appearing for a visit on his mate’s behest-

V had turned so sharply, you barely had the chance to call out his name before he was scrambling towards Nero, unleashing ungodly hisses and exposing the large, razor-sharp teeth mostly hidden behind unassumingly plush lips. His spine was arched sharply, and the winged finds indicating his ears, as well as the ridge along his spine, had flared out in both an impressive and frightening display of intimidation.

Nero, poor thing, had not expected such a hostile welcome and reacted in-kind, hackles raised and expressing the same intimidating features as V in a form of defense. Kyrie remained behind Nero, if a bit more hidden than before, and you could tell that she was both frightened and rather confused. Even Nero seemed confused for a good moment before his flared find suddenly receded, eyes narrowing curiously. Several sharp clicking sounds left his throat, and then he was promptly leading Kyrie back into deeper waters. They didn’t seem to go too far, intent on playing around close by, mindful of V’s sudden need for space.

It took a few minutes for V to feel comfortable again, even with you having stood and moved to his side to comfort him with cautious fingers sifting through the damp fringe of his white hair. When all his features began to relax once more, you knew he had calmed, at least enough for you to coax his attention away from the others with gentle words. He was immediate in nudging you back toward the rock, nearly pushing you down into the water in his haste to resume his form of cuddling.

Prodding him for answers resulted in only one, his words bitter and petulant through the mind-link you shared with him:

_“He was too close, and I could not allow that.”_

Cryptic, and so unlike him to be so sour, especially concerning Nero, but you let it be. No one had gotten hurt, at least not physically, and if it happened again, you would be sure to put a stop to it.

The following afternoon, everything began to make perfect sense.

You had shown up to V’s favorite sunbathing spot just a bit further from the shoreline, sporting one of your usual swimsuits as well as a slightly water-stained copy of random poems by the late author William Blake. Much to your surprise, V wasn’t in his usual spot as you expected him to be, flaked out on his stomach and enjoying the warmth of the early afternoon sun on his pale back. Regardless, you moved to sit at the edge of the mostly smooth surface, feet and legs dangling into the water as you made yourself comfortable-

Only to scream a moment later as V propelled himself from the water and right against you. There was some floundering that followed the odd panic of the moment, but that died down into confused wiggling as V hovered over you upon the rock, slick webbed hands pinning yours next to your head as he stared down at you with near-bleary eyes, water dripping from his hair onto your face. He was panting, also, and looked as if he was possibly in pain, something that worried you greatly.

“V? What's…are you alright?”

Instead of answering, he pressed himself closer, completely soaking you with the water still dripping from his body. Surprisingly, he was rather warm, as if he had already been sunbathing before your arrival. Either that, or he was running a fever, something that didn’t seem possible.

You tried wiggling your hips in an attempt to slide out from underneath him, wanting to check him over for any signs of injury. You didn’t expect V’s grip to tighten around your wrists, nor did you expect the trembling of his muscles, of which you felt all along your body. Looking up at him, you were aware that the pain in his features before had shifted, his eyes now closed and mouth parted just so.

He wasn’t in pain, at least, not the type of pain you initially thought.

Curiously, you angled your hips a bit more upward and rolled your lower body against his to his reaction. Doing so garnered a rumbling growl from V, something he had never done before, as well as one of his hands reaching for your hair and giving it a firm, consistent tug until you were forced to follow the movement.

_“Need you,”_ was whispered through the mind link you shared with him, his words low and dripping with barely contained desire.

A small gasp escaped your lips, eyes fluttering as you reached for his wrist, but did not pull him away, merely anchoring yourself.

The action must have been the tipping point because his mouth was against the side of your exposed neck not but mere seconds later, a cheeky tongue darting out between plush lips to taste the smooth skin there. You shivered at the sensation, something V must have liked, if the rumbling purr coming from deep within his throat was any indication.

A breathy moan escaped your lips as he began pulling patches of skin into his mouth with light suction, the tiniest pinpricks of his teeth threatening to break the surface the longer he remained there. He pulled at your hair once more, angling your head to the side to allow him more access to uncharted flesh, leaving behind blooming patches in his wake that would surely darken over time.

_“I tried to hold back,”_ he spoke to you, lips and teeth and tongue trailing down across your chest, _“I believed your company alone would be enough. I…miscalculated the nature of my wants, my **desire**.”_

V’s hands shifted, elongated nails scratching along your arm and leaving behind lines along your skin that sent tingles straight to your core. He made quick, laughable work of your swimsuit, shredding the fabric and pulling it from your body with an odd impatience that wasn’t like him.

The change in V, though a bit startling, was starting to affect you more than you wanted to admit.

“Y-you could’ve asked me,” you gasped, free hands reaching for the mer and earning nibbling kisses to your fingertips for your efforts.

_“I was worried of scaring you,”_ he admitted, _“I worry, still.”_

You reached for him once more, fingers threading through silver-white hair and pulling his gaze to your own. He looked dazed, still a bit pained, but you were beginning to understand what was possibly going on, what it was that V really needed.

“You have me, V,” you told him, exhale shaky at the mere thought of what was about to occur. “You don’t have to worry, alright? I can take it.”

The dilation of his eyes was sudden and prominent, the only warning you were given before he was ravaging your skin anew. His teeth were harsher, uncaring of leaving behind slightly bloody bites along your neck and chest and breasts. He was barely more gentle against your nipples, relenting on using his teeth at your small plea and the harsh, only somewhat panicked pull at his hair.

His tail was not idle, the shimmering appendage wriggling between your legs incessantly as if he couldn’t help himself. There was a definite hardness forming and pressing against your thigh, warm and rather slick as it slid against your skin with his movements. The more you were aware of it, the more insistent V’s sounds became, little punched-out breaths and low hums that sounded like pleased moans.

He shifted to angle himself more against the apex of your legs, the first initial slide of his cock between your folds causing a surprised moan to pass your lips, hips lifting instinctually to chase the contact. A broken sound left V’s lips at your noises, nearly a frightening growl, if your mind wasn’t already knee-deep in pleasure.

_“Be still,”_ he said, voice deep and sensual within your mind, and your body responded almost immediately, muscles relaxing until you were pliant against the rock with V pressing himself flush against you. A purr-like rumble emanated from his very chest, vibrating against the stiff peaks of your nipples. You gasped at the feeling.

_“I need you,”_ he reiterated, sharp nails scraping at the skin of your hips delightfully, _“in ways you cannot fathom. You are mine, my human, my **mate.** ”_

His words were punctuated by slow, hard grinds, the slippery slide of his cock against your clit driving you absolutely mad. There were little bumps along the underside of it, flared little ridges that had your nerves spasming with each quick pass over the sensitive, swollen nub, a constant stream of tiny little ah sounds passing your lips in delight.

Your shaking legs found the strength to wrap around his tail, just under the ridge along his spine, the action pulling him impossibly closer and harder against you.

“Yes, V! Please!”

_“Mine to touch, mine to claim…mine to **breed**.”_

He was shifting once more, pulling back just enough to raise his hips from yours. When he pressed back, he was breaching your folds, the smooth press of him filling you with ease, despite the girth of him. You could feel each little ridge from the underside of his cock as V continued to push into your welcoming heat, the sensation unlike anything else you had ever experienced, before.

When his hips touched yours again, he gave a final undulation of his tail to fully seat himself within you. The moan that left your lips was obscene and decadent, loud even in your ears, but you were beyond caring. V was inside you, a part of you, connected to you in the most primal, intimate way.

Your hands shook as they attempted to find purchase against the smoothness of his skin, opting to thread through his hair once more in some semblance of grounding yourself to the moment, grounding yourself to him.

_“It…it isn’t possible, I know,”_ he spoke through the link, his voice sounding utterly wrecked as his tail began to roll against you, taking your breath away with the momentarily blinding pleasure of the full movement from within you and against your throbbing clit. You weren’t even able to fully understand what he was saying, only knowing that he was speaking, the deep timbre sending tingles down your spine and further hiking the sensations you were feeling in that moment.

_“Had I a way…had I some way…but I will fill you full of me, all of me, as many times as I m-must. My beautiful mate, my l-love-“_

His tail rolled against you quicker, harder, grinding into you with a determined force that had you seeing stars. You were nearly in tears, gasping and groaning as V thrust into you as best he could. Every forward movement had him rubbing against your clit, the stimulation shaking your sweat-water-slicked legs something fierce.

You attempted to hike your legs higher, barely mindful of his spine ridge in the haze of your coupling. The new angle caused V to shift minutely within you, and suddenly, you were screaming, nails digging into his scalp and head thrown back in absolute ecstasy.

“There, th-there! Ah, V, please!”

V was practically snarling against you, pressing into you with harsh undulations, barely pulling out from the wet heat between your legs. His mouth was on your neck again, teeth working at bruising flesh as you trembled and shook and pulled at his hair. Sharp claws pressed into your hips like fine needle points, a harsher bite drawing a well of blood from against your collarbone, and you were done for.

Your climax came rushing over you swiftly, whiting out your vision as you choked on a cry, tears unknowingly escaping the corners of your eyes in the process. V continued to chase his own end, unaware of just how much he was elongating your own orgasm with the rippling sensations of his cock in and out of you.

When he finally reached that peak, his fingers were bruising in their grasp, claw-like nails digging further into your skin as he held himself in place against you. You could feel him filling you, long spurts of warmth that seemed almost never-ending. He stilled his movements after what felt like forever, remaining lodged within you as he attempted to catch his breath, gazing upon your wrecked visage in wonder and awe.

You tugged gently at his hair with shaking fingers, angling him closer to kiss at his crimson dotted lips. He obliged the notion, still not completely used to such a form of affection, but knowing it was important to you, all the same.

When he parted from your lips, you gave him a dopey smile, giggling a bit as you all but flaked out against the rock, uncaring of the small, sharp points you were now aware of digging into your shoulders.

V lifted from you a moment later, pulling out rather abruptly and moving away from you just as quickly. You gave a sharp gasp, sitting up just a bit to find the mer halfway submerged in the water, hands splayed on each one of your trembling thighs and eyes trained on the apex between them. You shifted shyly, feeling the mess that was already leaking from you, but V seemed rather enthralled.

He crooned, the sound nothing more than a chorus of high pitched chirps and clicks, then turned and began placing teasing, mouthy kisses along the soft skin of your thigh, nipping at the skin playfully. You gasped once more, leg jumping and core tingling at the attention.

“V?” you questioned, surprised at the hungry desire that still remained in his eyes.

_“I’ve not had my fill of you, yet,”_ he mused, voice dipping into something more sinful, causing you to moan wistfully, _“and I wish to see just how much more… **accommodating** your body can be.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
